


untitled

by kjdpot (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M, PWP, Riding, minseok calls chan baby a lot, they’re super switchy hehe, ummm i think that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: “we can do whatever you want.”





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever come up with a title
> 
> enjoy

“it’s really unfair how you’re so cute and also so hot. like, oh my god.”

minseok just smiles, continuing to run his hand over the expanse of chanyeol’s chest. “what do you want me to do today? we can do whatever you want.” he looks up at chanyeol expectantly.

“hmm,” chanyeol hums. “i dunno. i kinda want you to ride me? it’s been a while since we’ve done anything like that.”

“you say that like it’s a bad thing,” minseok teases.

chanyeol is quick to deny that, though. “no, your cock is  _ literally  _ magical. like, the hardest i’ve ever come has been on your dick. it’s incredible. i just mean —”

“i know what you meant, baby. i’ll take care of you.” minseok’s all soft right now, and chanyeol almost coos, but minseok’s hand brushes over his nipple and he inhales sharply instead. minseok giggles at him.

“let me — let me prep you, min.”

“i said i’ll take care of  _ you _ , channie.”

“i want to,” chanyeol says. he thinks for a second, about making minseok come just on his fingers, and feels himself warm up at the thought of it. it’s been too long since he’s been able to do that, because minseok really has to be in a mood to bottom.

minseok relents easily, because he always does when it comes to chanyeol. “okay, baby. whatever you’d like.” he walks away from chanyeol, leaving him standing at the foot of the bed. he takes a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer, hands it to his husband, then lays down on the bed. “you want me like this?”

chanyeol looks at him, taking in the sight of him, naked and semi-hard, and so,  _ so  _ hot. he nods, moving to join minseok on the bed. he sits right between minseok’s legs, runs his hand over the inside of his husband’s thigh. minseok smiles at him, cute and pretty and still somehow commanding. because, well, it’s minseok.

chanyeol pours the lube over his fingers, not wasting any time to press his the pad of his index finger to minseok’s rim. minseok’s breath hitches as he pushes his finger in. “good?”

“perfect,” minseok replies easily. chanyeol’s fingers are thick, long, reach all the right places without any trouble. “baby, come here, wanna kiss you.”

chanyeol complies, moving beside minseok but not taking his finger out. minseok kisses him lazily, whimpers into his mouth when chanyeol adds a second finger. his back arches when chanyeol’s finger brushes against his prostate. chanyeol brushes it again, then presses it until minseok can’t hold back his moans.

“chan, i’m gonna come if you —  _ fuck  _ — keep that up,” minseok warns, but chanyeol doesn’t stop his movements, takes minseok’s cock into his hand.

“whatever i want, min,” chanyeol reminds him, lazily pumping minseok’s dick.

he doesn’t usually have this much control. if minseok is feeling down or stressed and he wants that kind of relief, maybe he’ll take charge. but most of the time, it’s chanyeol in that position, chanyeol with minseok’s fingers in him, his cock. so chanyeol is excited to have him so pliant in his hands, even if it’s just for a few minutes.

it doesn’t take minseok long to come with the double stimulation, moaning into chanyeol’s ear. he spills over his chest and in chanyeol’s fist, grinding down onto chanyeol’s fingers until his legs are jerking.

“fuck, channie, you’re so good to me. good for me,” minseok mumbles as he comes down from his high. “i need a minute, i’m all sensitive.”

chanyeol kisses him, pulling his fingers out. “i love seeing you like that,” he admits, although minseok already knows. “we should do that more.”

“hm? you taking over, you mean?” minseok asks. he grabs a shirt — chanyeol’s shirt — from the bedside table and wipes the come from his stomach before it dries and gets gross.

“yeah,” chanyeol affirms. “usually… when i get to take over, it’s because you’re feeling bad. and i like making you feel better! but i wanna do it when you feel good, too. am i making sense?”

minseok nods. “you’re right, baby. you should take over more often, then. i like when you take over, too.”

the taller grins, kisses minseok on the mouth again. they sit there for a while, still semi-hard but not incredibly eager to continue their whole… thing. it’s nice when it’s like this, in the in-between moments, somewhat sated (at least, minseok is) and just happy.

“hey, i think i’m ready now,” minseok speaks up after a while of silence. his hand is already creeping towards chanyeol’s dick as he says it, intending to stroke it to full hardness.

chanyeol straightens at that. “okay,” he says, and nothing else as minseok takes hold of his dick. he strokes slowly, almost agonizingly so, feeling chanyeol harden up in his hand. “min, please,” chanyeol whines after a minute. he’s hard enough now, and his husband is just being a tease at this point.

“as you wish, baby,” minseok says. he directs chanyeol to lay down and get comfortable. he picks up the bottle of lube again, pouring it over chanyeol’s dick. chanyeol winces at the cold liquid, and minseok doesn’t fail to notice. “cute.”

before chanyeol can comment on that, minseok is straddling him, grabbing his dick and directing it to his hole. he’s not wasting a second. chanyeol moans as his husband lowers himself down with a soft sigh.

he doesn’t move immediately, getting used to the size of chanyeol’s cock. again, it’s been a while, and the two fingers he took before this don’t really compare to chanyeol’s dick. he likes the stretch, though, as he’s reiterated to chanyeol many times due to the younger’s concern.

“so perfect,” he mutters, rolling his hips just slightly. he steadies himself by putting his hands on chanyeol’s abdomen. he lifts up, enough so that only the tip of his husband’s cock is inside of him, and then drops back down.

“ _ fuck _ ,” chanyeol breathes out, hand reaching up to roam minseok’s chest, focusing on one of his nipples. he just wants to  _ touch  _ him. 

minseok repeats his actions, this time changing his angle so that chanyeol’s cock hits his prostate directly. he gasps lowly, nails digging into chanyeol’s chest. chanyeol can’t really bring himself to care, not when minseok is bouncing on his cock like this. he does it again, again, again, and at some point he can’t do anything but move his hips and moan.

“min,” chanyeol gasps, “i’m close, i’m so close.”

“come in me,” minseok replies, almost pleading. “baby, my baby, come in me.” he lifts up, slams down again, and it’s enough for chanyeol. he comes, hand dropping to jerk minseok off as the older stays bouncing on his cock, both milking his husband’s orgasm and chasing his own.

minseok comes, too, with a higher moan than all of his others, all over chanyeol’s chest. he slumps down, grinds his hips to rub his cock over chanyeol’s stomach until he’s both tired and oversensitive. chanyeol kisses the top of his head, pulls out and turns minseok onto his side.

when chanyeol tries to stand up to grab something to clean minseok off with, minseok says, “stay with me, channie.”

“you’re so soft,” chanyeol coos, but he doesn’t protest. instead, he lays back down beside his husband. they can cuddle for a few more minutes until minseok starts to feel grossed out by their mess. that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was ok


End file.
